far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 611 - SpaceX Tour!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #611 - SpaceX Tour! is the six-hundred eleventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-twentith episode of Season 6. This landmark episode was the 600th in the journey to the Far Lands. Video Overview 600 Episodes Walking West Kurt bursts out of the Hidey Hole and tells Wolfie it's time to head west. Recapping the start of the series, he says that 600 episodes ago the journey to the Far Lands began. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $41,444, 69% of the way to the $60,000 goal. Continuing onwards, Kurt says that it has been two weeks where he went to Minecon, and then TwitchCon. Kurt briefly mentions Twitch Prime tied into Amazon Prime that also has a free channel subscription. And today if you do that for every 100,000 subscriptions Twitch will give $100,000 to Game Changer Charity. The SpaceX Tour A worker at SpaceX in Los Angeles, Jason, was a fan of Zisteau's and offered a behind the scenes tour to him and other MindCrack members (US citizens only). Guude, Pakratt, Mhykol, Sevadus, and Kurt joined Zisteau to go on a private tour. Kurt says that SpaceX's Los Angeles facility is where everything, hardware and software, literally everything is built there. The short story Kurt provides is that he is completely confident in their ability to go to Mars. The Mindcrackers got there and were told not to take any photographs inside the facility. Outside the facility they have the first first stage that stuck the landing on a landing pad after launching a Falcon 9. Kurt excitedly talks about how massive the rocket was out in the front lawn. When they went inside the place was absolutely bursting with activity compared with the slow/careful pace of NASA. Even crazier was that the tour was at 8 PM and the building still was bustling. Walking through there just made Kurt and Sevadus ready to drop everything and get assembling rockets and head to space. Zisteau asked how long it takes to make a rocket, and although Jason didn't know he said Elon Musk's plans were that they manufacture a rocket weekly and a launch every ten days cycling between Florida and Texas. It makes a bit more sense as a Falcon 9 Heavy needs three rockets. In a software room they saw TVs with a live feed of the Texas facility Jason said they should not have been shown. It was a live test of an engine for Mars, Kurt wonders if any of the statistics on the screen were not meant to be seen. On the floor Kurt saw the main control room and the first Dragon Capsule that went to space and returned hanging over them as well as the wheel of cheese that travelled with them. Kurt talks about seeing the cafeteria, and the 3D printing room where over half of the engine parts are pumped out. They saw a nose cone to be used on one of the first Falcon Heavy launches. Kurt decides to extend the episode to a fourth day and talks about seeing an assembly line of Falcon 9s including a used, charred one, getting refurbished. Jason showed them friction welders and how molecularly they become indistinguishable. There were displays for tours, there were things using photons that was transparent metal. The day after the surprising tour Elon Musk gave him absurdly ambitious plan to eventually have a million people on Mars. Kurt says he will stream on Twitch today talking about his trips and that the 26th season of MindCrack Ultra Hardcore is on Twitch, with a few problems, but largely watchable. Trivia * The end slate links to a Assetto Corsa (Multiplayer) - Conelanders - Bathurst Main Feature and Let's GROW UP - 11 - New Star Plant.